


Амасек

by SetiMarnihara



Category: Eisenhorn Series - Dan Abnett, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, During Canon, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetiMarnihara/pseuds/SetiMarnihara
Summary: Если подумать, Черубаэля и правда можно было сравнить с амасеком. Вот только напиток приносил покой и сладостную негу, а демонхост…
Relationships: Gregor Eisenhorn/Cherubael (WH40K)
Kudos: 3





	Амасек

  
**386.М41 Гудрун, Геликанский субсектор**

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как я вернулся в Спаэтон-хаус. Из всех моих возвращений домой это было самым безрадостным — из-за трагической бойни на Дюрере. Тревога и горькое ощущение потери следовали теперь за мной по пятам, как верные псы.  
Я надеялся, что уютная, неторопливая повседневность поместья поможет мне справиться с болью, но ошибся. Страх за жизнь Елизаветы Биквин начинал душить меня тем сильнее, чем спокойнее становились мои дни. Мысли о том, что она может не вернуться, разъедали мою и без того уставшую душу.  
Долгие, кромешные ночи Гудрун давались мне особенно тяжело. Сегодня я снова не мог уснуть, хоть на часах было далеко за полночь. Одиночество всколыхнуло тяжёлые шторы, и я поднялся с кровати, чтобы закрыть окно, но в итоге лишь ещё больше оградил себя от трелей ночных птиц, ароматного летнего воздуха и всего мира.  
Я отчаянно хотел, чтобы у меня в жизни осталось хоть что-то родное, верное, неизменное.  
У меня был только амасек.

В ту ночь я снова выпил больше, чем стоило.  
Оставив пустую бутылку и стакан на прикроватной тумбе, я наконец провалился в сон.

Впервые за долгое время мне не снилась смерть. Не снилось беззащитное, неподвижное тело Елизаветы. Не снился преданный, тоскливый взгляд умирающего Вервеука. Не снился жуткий, пробирающий до костного мозга механический рёв титана Хаоса.  
Я шёл сквозь густую, почти чёрную мглу в никуда. Вокруг меня сгущался, клубился не то туман, не то дым, и я чувствовал, как он медленно отравляет мои лёгкие. Да, именно чувствовал: этот странный сон позволял мне полностью ощущать своё тело, а абсолютная неизвестность окружения ещё больше обостряла мои телесные ощущения. Я тщетно пытался найти хоть какой-то ориентир, но не было ничего: ни света, ни тьмы, ни тропы, ни бездны впереди или позади меня. Только тонкий, едва уловимый запах варпа.  
Слишком давно знакомый, чтобы с чем-то спутать.  
— Черубаэль, — произнёс я, — прекращай свои игры.  
Всё почернело.  
А затем слабый красноватый свет ртутных ламп явил мне гладкие, бронированные стены погрузочного модуля, который я надежно спрятал в подвале наблюдательной вышки две недели назад.  
Тяжёлые цепи, которыми я лично приковал демонхоста, лежали на полу.  
Сама же тварь висела в воздухе чуть поодаль, ничем не связанная. Внутри меня всё сжалось от страха, и я подался назад, рефлекторно пытаясь нащупать оружие на поясе. Разумеется, его там не было.

— Брось, Грегор, — протянул Черубаэль, — Ты сам знаешь, что это сон. Очередной сон.  
Я выдохнул. Ужас перед самым сильным, самым опасным и злобным из встреченных мной порождений варпа отступил. Во снах Черубаэль не мог навредить мне — по крайней мере, пока.  
Демонхост подлетел ближе и остановился на расстоянии пары метров. Он всё так же занимал тело несчастного молодого инквизитора, и я снова почувствовал укол ярости и вины, когда взглянул в его лицо. Аккуратные рожки на лбу уже полностью прорезались. Густые, волнистые волосы Вервеука спадали демону на плечи: точно такие же, какими я запомнил их перед битвой с «Круор Вультом». Вряд ли Черубаэль успел в самом деле их отрастить, ведь я сбрил опалённые остатки прядей с головы Бастиана.  
Белая бездна глаз сощурилась.  
— Не осуждай меня за эту вольность с цепями, Грегор. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто не мог отказать себе в желании избавиться от них, — он поёжился, — хотя бы здесь.  
В этом странном сне от него не разило яростной, глубинной, бесконечной как сам Имматериум злостью. К счастью, я прекрасно помнил, что он умелый, искушённый актёр.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил я, осматриваясь.  
В клетке демонхоста всё осталось таким же, как в мой последний визит. Меня беспокоило лишь то, что сон выглядел слишком реально. Я чувствовал запах металла, слышал гудение ртутных ламп и эхо своих шагов. Я чувствовал кожей ткань рубашки. Чувствовал я и то, что Черубаэль всё ещё обижен на меня за своё второе, грубое и болезненное заточение.  
Он ответил, но на другой, невысказанный вопрос.  
— Я здесь ни при чём. Ты провёл со мной много времени. Мы лучше узнали друг друга за последние недели, поэтому оно, — он постучал по стене, — стало таким.  
— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда?  
— Разве? — он небрежно дернул плечом. — Ты сам меня нашёл.

Я покачал головой и промолчал. Спорить с демоном — занятие воистину бессмысленное.  
— Но, раз уж ты здесь, располагайся, — махнул он рукой, — бояться нечего, я не причиню тебе вреда в твоём собственном сне. Даже несмотря на то, что Неприкасаемая больше никогда и нигде не встанет между нами.  
Я сжал кулаки. Захотелось разбить его лицо за одно лишь упоминание о Биквин, но он сказал то, что я не ожидал услышать.  
— Я удивлён, что она пала, — без яда в голосе, задумчиво произнёс демон, усаживаясь на пол, — она была сильной.

Возможно, им двигало отчаяние и страх полной изоляции, ведь совсем недавно, на Микволе, он глотнул свободы, а теперь не знал, сколько ещё лет ему предстоит провести взаперти. Возможно, он тянулся к общению точно так же, как запертый на десятилетия Понтиус Гло. Хотя, если подумать, они были ничуть не похожи друг на друга.  
— Присаживайся, Грегор, — летящим, благородным жестом он указал на пыльный металлический пол. Из кончиков пальцев Вервеука росли длинные, мощные когти, — будь как дома.

Я не стал садиться, а медленно зашагал вдоль стен, касаясь холодного, полированного металла, анализируя свои ощущения. Несмотря на удивительно реальную тактильность, я осознавал, что сплю, что эта клетка существует только в моей голове, и никто третий не сможет сюда ворваться.  
Сны, в которых мне являлся Черубаэль, были тревожными, тяжёлыми, часто мучительными. Я ненавидел их, ведь они вросли в меня, стали моей альтернативной жизнью. Наверное, в них и сам я был немного другой, искажённый — иная версия личности, что проявлялась только тогда, когда я оказывался наедине с ним. Это должно было тревожить, но не тревожило. Неожиданно для себя самого я понял, что спокоен — хотя и не понимал, как можно вообще успокоиться рядом с демонхостом, неважно, реальным или нет.  
Возможно, я так привык к атмосфере нашей взаимной, почти интимной ненависти друг к другу, что она начала казаться мне безопаснее, чем собственный дом.

— Я спрошу ещё раз. Зачем этот спектакль?  
Он резко встал. Его лицо заострилось, и он зло посмотрел на меня — так было куда привычней.  
— Почему опять я? Может быть, поговорим о том, зачем ты постоянно ко мне приходишь?  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, демон.  
Черубаэль вздохнул.  
— Я не пытаюсь провести тебя, Грегор. Это бесполезно.  
Я не смог не кивнуть.  
— Что бы я ни сделал, ты не придёшь в клятый подвал, — продолжал Черубаэль, — не освободишь меня от цепей, от печатей этих твоих мразотных, — он вздрогнул. — Нет.  
Мне не нравилось, как опущены были его плечи. Он смотрел в пол и продолжал говорить негромко, нараспев, и его мягкий голос был самую малость, едва заметно — надломленным. Почему-то мне не хотелось, чтобы он был таким, но мысль об этом показалась ещё более мерзкой.  
— Ты вновь выдернешь меня из сна, из забытья, когда тебе понадобится спасти задницы своих ублюдочных друзей, а затем снова приговоришь к мукам заточения. Ты настоящая мразь, Грегор Эйзенхорн.  
У его обвинений было основание, но это ничего не меняло. Я был уверен, что он снова играет со мной, проверяет новую стратегию, но не мог отрицать того, что лезвия его слов задевали меня за живое. Мне снова захотелось его ударить, но я этого не сделал.  
— Так почему ты здесь, тварь? Снова притащился ко мне в сон, — с насмешкой проговорил я, глядя на него сверху вниз, с высоты своего немалого роста.  
Он стоял рядом со мной. Стоял на своих, то есть на Вервеука босых ногах, не парил в воздухе. Это всегда что-то означало, но я не понимал, что.  
Черубаэль тихо усмехнулся в ответ, глядя куда-то в угол, а затем поднял взгляд.  
Только тогда я осознал, насколько близко он ко мне подошёл.  
В полумраке я видел, как на его приоткрытых губах блестела слюна.

Я резко отпрянул, сам не зная, почему, и реальность сна померкла, сгустилась, вышвырнула меня прочь из клетки демонхоста обратно в Спаэтон-хаус, вокруг мелькали искажённые фрагменты благодатной повседневности, обрывки привычного интерьера, словно мой мозг пытался определиться с местом «приземления», но по какой-то причине не мог найти для меня опоры.  
На грани слуха шипели передачи вокс-каналов, попискивал один из стандартных приборов астропатов. И внезапно грубый, пугающий голос из далёкого прошлого ворвался в мой разум. Отвратительное, искажённое злобой лицо отделилось от круговерти образов и шумов.  
_— В каких отношениях вы состоите с демонхостом Черубаэлем?_ — дознаватель Мояг с презрением скривился — так же, как почти шестьдесят лет назад.  
Кислая вонь стен Карнифицины ударила мне в нос, и сердце забилось в забытом страхе.  
_— Я не состою в отношениях ни с одним из демонхостов_.

Я проснулся. Меня тошнило. Было трудно дышать, ладони вспотели. Вдруг захотелось убежать: из спальни, из дома, прочь с Гудрун, хоть причин для этого не было. Я собрал волю в кулак и отправился в ванную.

Не дожидаясь завтрака, я влетел в гостиную, прервал Джабала Киршера прямо посреди чтения утренних новостных сводок и чуть ли не силой потащил его в тренировочный зал.  
И тренировался как проклятый. В свисте картайских шкор, выверенных шагах и точных ударах я окончательно возвращался в реальность, восстанавливал душевное равновесие, которое выродок Хаоса снова умудрился расшатать.  
Но его проклятые губы, нет, губы Бастиана Вервеука то и дело возникали в моей памяти.

***

То, что порождения варпа пагубно влияют на сознание, вносят смятение и сорные помыслы в души людей, известно каждому инквизитору — и я понимал, что близость Черубаэля не может не затронуть меня. Я был готов к этому, или думал, что был готов — в любом случае, выбора у меня не было.  
К вечеру я был практически уверен: наша с демоном беседа продолжится. Внутри меня с интервалом в минуту сменяли друг друга два желания. Первым было не ложиться спать по крайней мере неделю, вторым — встретиться с гадёнышем и заставить пожалеть обо всём беспорядке, что он принёс в мою жизнь. Первое побеждало, и меня это обеспокоило. Я не должен был позволять ему так легко доводить меня.  
Я снова выпил — залпом, как иные пьют для смелости.

Он висел в воздухе, выгнувшись дугой, головой вниз — и улыбался своей обычной, но сейчас перевёрнутой улыбкой. Белокурые волосы едва заметно покачивались, и мне, возможно из-за его позы, показалось, что они стали ещё длиннее.  
Лоскута ткани, которым я обмотал его бёдра из уважения к телу Вервеука, как и в прошлую ночь, не было. Черубаэль не любил быть одетым.  
— Я понял. Ты собрался донимать меня каждую ночь, — стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал максимально устало, я скрестил руки на груди. — Не стоило надеяться, что ты отвяжешься.  
Он перевернулся и повис в обычном, вертикальном положении.  
— Отвяжусь? Ах да, я и забыл. Именно поэтому ты потратил два года, чтобы разыскать меня, вернуть в свою голову и даже, — рассмеялся демонхост и склонился в притворной покорности, — расширить свои полномочия. Чтобы я отвязался.  
Я допускал, что он припомнит мне это, и что мне будет нечем крыть. Так что я просто пожал плечами и промолчал.  
— О, ты тогда даже создал для меня тело. Красивое тело, жаль, мне было сложно его… Улучшить. Это мне нравится больше.  
Черубаэль коснулся пола тонкими пальцами ног и плавно опустился на стопы. В том, как он ступал, было что-то большее, незримое. Его уверенные, текучие движения отличались от рваной, изломанной грации Профанити — второй из двух известных мне демонхостов. У меня было достаточно лет, чтобы заметить: Черубаэль — осознанно или нет — общался со мной на своём особом языке тела. Это древнее, техничное, но несомненно мерзкое наречие было мне неясно, но на мгновение мне показалось, что я начал его понимать.  
Мои глаза невольно следили за каждым его шагом, считывали движение каждого мускула — высокоточный ауспекс, который словно встроили в меня прошлой ночью.  
— Ты хотел меня себе. Не так, как Квиксос, — непринуждённо подытожил он.  
— Конечно, не так. Я служу Инквизиции, — парировал я, — и не мог позволить, чтобы ты хозяйничал по всей галактике.  
Черубаэль поднял вверх когтистый палец.  
— Давай будем называть вещи своими именами, Грегор, — он развернулся ко мне. — В этом нет ничего дурного. Я тоже тебя хотел.

Я почти позабыл об игре, которую наверняка продолжал вести демон. Очередное лезвие из слов полоснуло по моей груди, но я не почувствовал разреза, только яд, что моментально потёк по венам. На этот раз отрава была не леденяще-колкой, а горячей и терпкой, как дорогой амасек.  
«Тоже». Что значит — «тоже»?  
Я проигнорировал его постыдное заявление. Но не мог проигнорировать то, что внезапно мне стало трудно стоять на ногах. Если подумать, Черубаэля и правда можно было сравнить с амасеком. Вот только напиток приносил покой и сладостную негу, а демонхост…  
Его яд влиял на меня, искажал моё восприятие слов, движений, запахов. Я пьянел, стремительно теряя что-то, что всегда было важным.  
_«Я смотрела в твое сознание, еретик,_ — измученный, скрипучий голос Терезы Унгиш тихо стёк по стенам грузового модуля. — _Ты не столь чист, как тебе хочется думать»._  
— Проваливай из моей головы, отродье, — зло процедил я, в то время как ноги сами понесли меня ему навстречу. — Сто пятьдесят лет ты изводишь меня; я ненавижу всё, что даже вскользь напоминает о тебе.  
_«Что ты видела в моем сознании?»_  
_«Много, слишком много»._  
Лицо Черубаэля просветлело, он распахнул свои глаза-звёзды и улыбнулся так, будто его осенила блестящая идея.  
— Так отдай меня Инквизиции, Грегор! Если боишься отпустить, отдай братьям своим. Пусть сделают со мной всё, что велит твой Бог-император!

В приступе невесть откуда взявшейся ярости я схватил его за горло. Я хотел ответить что-то злое, хлёсткое, но слова застряли у меня в лёгких.  
Всего моего многолетнего опыта, выучки, выдержки хватило на два коротких слова:  
— Не могу!  
Я молил, чтобы Владыка человечества не заглядывал в мои сны, чтобы он счёл их недостойными своего взора. В ежедневных молитвах я до сих пор прошу прощения у Биквин, у Бастиана Вервеука, у всех павших по моей вине за то, что я позволил себе в этом проклятом не-сне.  
Губы Черубаэля были солоны.  
Его гладкая кожа слабо пахла озоном. Его сильное тело заметно дрожало, когда я, отпустив его шею, повёл ладонью ниже, спускаясь к ключицам. Пальцы моей левой руки практически против моей воли крепко держали его за волосы, обездвиживая и одновременно притягивая ближе.  
_«И ты ведь знаешь, Эйзенхорн,_ — пульсом грохотал в моих висках Коммодус Вок, — _что случается с исповедующими Хаос? За ними приходит Инквизиция»._  
Я пил его жадно, исступлённо, словно не замечая, что в меня вливается чистый, сжиженный яд варпа. Я вёл языком по длинным, смертоносным клыкам, и они не ранили мою плоть. Я совершенно точно что-то исповедовал, но в тот момент мне было плевать, насколько запретным это было, и как скоро за мной придут.

А затем он сам вдруг прижался ко мне, впился в мою шею, перехватывая инициативу, увлекая меня вниз, и жар его нагого тела чуть не свёл меня с ума.  
Я не давал себе забыть, что меня защищают печати и цепи в реальном узилище демонхоста, осознавал, что между нами три сотни километров лесов, дорог и стен. Я понимал: окажись Черубаэль в самом деле на мне, он бы убил меня без промедления.  
Я знал всё это, но всё равно ощущал вязкую, пьянящую, неподдельную безопасность.  
— Ты мой, Эйзенхорн, моим и останешься, — он в полной сохранности вернул брошенные мною недавно слова, и жидким огнём амасека они растеклись под моей кожей.

Нависнув надо мной, демонхост в последний раз провёл своим длинным, раздвоенным языком от основания моей шеи до самой скулы, а затем оскалился, зашипел, выгнулся и с силой толкнул меня в грудь, выбрасывая из миража прямо сквозь десятисантиметровый литой пол, обратно на сырой шёлк сбитой простыни.  
Он не раз спасал мою жизнь, а теперь зачем-то спас остатки моей гордости. Шумно вдыхая холодный, тревожный воздух спальни, гоня прочь отголоски гибельной страсти, я позволил себе на мгновение пожалеть, что ему нельзя верить.

Я был истово благодарен Богу-императору за то, что Медея Бетанкор уже истребовала ту проклятую клятву. Тайна о демонхосте, что я открыл ей, казалась ничтожной в сравнении с тем, что лежало теперь на моей душе. С тем, что мне придётся унести с собой в могилу.

Он больше не приходил. Маячил, как обычно, на задворках восприятия, отравляя собой мои ночи, но это уже не было таким осознанным и реальным.  
Я знал: в нашу следующую, уже настоящую встречу он снова попытается меня убить, и будет за что.  
А я снова ему не позволю.


End file.
